


Only Thing That Matters, The

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A continuation of the end scene in 314 with Brian and Justin returning to the empty loft after the street celebration.





	Only Thing That Matters, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Author's Notes: All the information, except the prices, about the painting, the chaise lounge and the table, is accurate but I took creative license on everything else. This is for Bobby because he wanted something romantic and wanted them to wake up together in the morning. I am romantically challenged, like Brian, so this is the best that I could do. 

********************

They danced for hours, caught up in the celebration. Everything they'd sacrificed had been worth it in the end. Stockwell was defeated, so they rejoiced in all that had been accomplished and forgot about all that had been lost. They had each other and for a while that was all they thought about. 

They moved amongst the crowd with smiles on their faces, never letting go of the other. Brian's arms on Justin's shoulders, Justin's hands around Brian's waist. It was a magical night and they didn't want it to end as they headed home, on foot, still wrapped in each other's arms.

They walked into the loft laughing and kissing. Brian pulled his jacket off while still kissing Justin and threw it towards the couch, like he had done so many other times when he was in a hurry to get undressed. He went to reach for Justin's jacket but stopped when he heard his jacket hit the floor. Reacting to the sound, he pulled away from the kiss, turned his head toward the living room area and noticed his jacket on the floor where the sofa used to be. The smile that had been on his face since the announcement of the election results slowly faded away as he remembered that his loft was now empty.

"Brian, what is it?" Justin asked, noticing the sudden change.

"I just remembered that all my stuff is gone," Brian said. He pulled away from Justin, walked to the middle of the room and looked around. "I had almost forgotten. It was like it didn't really happen. I can't believe that I did it. You were right, it was completely out of character for me."

Justin walked up and stood behind Brian, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I've been thinking about that Brian and I don't think that it was so out of character after all. I mean, you are good at selling a viewpoint. The commercial was just what was needed to get the message across and that's what you do best. That was very in character for you. And selling your things? Well, look at what you've done for your friends when it comes to money. You paid for my school, you bought that comic for Michael which allowed him to buy the store, you paid for and created the advertising that made Rage a success and you're always giving Lindsay money for Gus. Even when you were about to loose your job with that harrassment thing, you still gave her money. You gave up your rights to your son but you're still making sure that he has everything he needs. You gave money to your Dad....."

"You're making me sound like a saint," Brian interrupted, "that's hardly my character at all."

Justin moved around to face his lover. "Brian, it is your character. Didn't you hear all that I just said? You act like such a hard-ass and that money is so important to you, but yet you give it away without even thinking about it everytime someone you care about is in need. You selling your stuff to pay for that ad was just you being you. On a grander scale this time, but still you." Justin reached up and placed soft kisses on Brian's neck.

"You know, Mikey was surprised and asked me why. I told him that sometimes you just have to do what you have to do, but I didn't tell him the whole truth. Mmmm, that feels good," Brian added responding to Justin's kisses.

"Uh huh. What is the whole truth?" Justin mumbled, nibbling on his ear.

"That it felt good." Brian put his arms around Justin, squeezed tight and started walking toward the bedroom. "I couldn't let Stockwell win, so I did what I had to do to make sure that didn't happen. I never loose, you know that."

"Uh huh."

"But the more I gave, the more I sold off...after the intial shock..." Brian smiled remembering his possession withdrawl moment, "the things started to not matter...once I started, I couldn't stop...I don't know, it just felt good."

Justin stopped kissing Brian and pulled his head back to look into the man's intense hazel eyes. "You were doing the right thing. It's called pride, Brian. You felt proud." Justin backed up the steps, never taking his eyes off of Brian's.

Brian returned Justin's gaze and leaned down to kiss his inviting lips. "Maybe. It seemed selfish to want to have that feeling more and more. Like I was doing it for me because it made me feel good. It was like great sex. You always want to get that feeling again. But now, it doesn't feel so good. It's so empty." Brian leaned in for another kiss but this time his tongue entered Justin's mouth and he swirled it around, needing to taste the sweetness of his lover. He pulled back again and laughed out loud. "I'm so pathetic. Would you believe that I even offered Mikey my last stick of gum?"

"Brian, really," Justin said returning his mouth to Brian's for an intense kiss. He pulled away panting, eyes locked again with Brian's. His sparkling blues glazed over with lust and his voice became shakey with desire. "Go back to the part about how it was like great sex." Justin continued to talk in a seductive tone as he felt the platform of the bed hit the back of his legs. He spun Brian around and pushed him down on the bed. "I want to make you feel like that again." He crawled on top of Brian and settled down, pressing their bodies together. "To feel good," he moaned as he ground their cocks together. 

Brian took in a sharp breath of air and slowly let it out as he moved his hands to Justin's ass. He squeezed just a little and rocked his hips gently against Justin's smaller frame.

"Tell me about all the things you gave away," Justin said as he started undressing his lover. "Tell me how much money you lost." He tugged on the hem of Brian's shirt and pulled it over his head. "Tell me everything." He unbuttoned his jeans and began pulling them down as Brian lifted his hips to ease the way. "Let me make you feel good." Justin pulled the jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them to the side leaving the brunet naked on the bed. He scrambled to stand up and began to remove his own clothes. Without wasting anytime, he pulled his shirt over his head, toed off his shoes, undid his jeans and pulled them down over his hips then completely off. He stood naked looking down at his lover, allowing his eyes to travel the entire length of Brian's slender frame, making his mouth water. He wanted to kiss and lick and suck and fuck every inch of the beautiful body. 

Justin kneeled on the platform at Brian's feet and picked one up. He licked at the sensitive toes. "Tell me about your table." 

Brian's head shot up. "What? My table? Do you want to talk or do you want to fuck?"

Justin looked up at the impatient man in front of him with a devilish grin. "You're gonna talk, I'm gonna fuck."  
Brian raised his eyebrows, confused as to what game his young lover had in mind.

Justin raised his eyebrows right back at him, a slight smirk on his lips. "Now tell me. I mean tell me everything. What kind was it, where did you get it, how much did it cost? The more you tell me, the better I'm gonna make you feel. Got it?"

Defeated, Brian dropped his head back down on the bed and growled, "Urrrr, fine. It was a Mies Van Der Rohe Barcelona Coffee Table...."

Justin began licking Brian's toes again, sliding his tongue in between and then sucking on each one as if they were little cocks. The sensation overwhelmed Brian and his real cock twinged and leaked onto his belly.

"...Oh ahhhh!" Brian cried out, already liking this new game. "It was developed for the Tugendhat House in Brno, Czechoslovakia. I bought it online from..."

Brian gasped and his foot jerked as Justin swiped his tongue from the back of his heel to the tips of his toes before releasing it and moving on to the other foot for more licking and mini-cock sucking. 

"...Eurofurniture.com. It's where I got all my Italian furniture from. Aaah. That feels so good. It. Cost. $1,500.00," Brian gasped in between each word as Justin sucked on each toe. He licked his lips with desire. 

Justin pulled off the last toe, kissed his ankle and set Brian's foot down on the bed. He crawled up to Brian's face, his hardened dick dragging against Brian's long leg as he went, leaving a trail of precum in its path. He licked at Brian's moistened lips and whispered, "The first time that I saw that table was when I came over to talk to you about my tuition. Do you remember?" Brian's face cringed at having to remember a time that he had tried very hard to forget. Justin kissed him to take the sting away. "When I commented on the fact that it must have been expensive....you didn't respond...you just put your feet up on it, like it was no big deal." He kissed him again. "You know, you have sexy feet. That's what I can tell you about that table." Justin started to lean in again for another kiss but Brian stopped him by placing his hands on the sides of Justin's face. 

Brian stared at his lover's face, intense hazel eyes gazing into sparkling blue ones. The reason for this game had become very clear. Brian pulled Justin to him and slowly extended his tongue and ran it lightly over Justin's bottom lip, then drew it back inside. He reached out and licked at the blond's tempting flesh again until he couldn't help but capture Justin's lips in an intense kiss. He broke away when air became a necessity, released his hands from Justin's face and dropped his head back down on the bed.

Justin smiled at the breathless man underneath him and whispered, "Feel good?"

"Yes," was all that Brian could manage.

"Tell me about the chaise lounge," Justin said as he scooted down and started kissing Brian's chest. He latched onto the right nipple and sucked it gently into a hardened nub.

"The chaise lounge was designed by Le Corbusier...." Brian moaned.

Justin slowly kissed across his lover's chest to the left nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"....in 1928 from his rational design philosophy....ohhhh"

Justin kissed along Brian's chest again then moved further down his body. He kissed and licked the man's flat stomach and nipped at his navel. He plunged his tongue into the well over and over then dragged his tongue down further.

Brian arched his back at the tickling yet pleasurable sensation. He tried to concentrate on the chaise, but his mind was fighting it. "Ummmm....He called it his 'Relaxing Machine'..."

Justin rubbed his nose through Brian's pubic hair and inhaled his lover's scent. He licked his lips at the anticipation of what was in front of him. He needed a taste. He flicked his tongue out and brushed it across the head of Brian's dick, lapping at the precum that bubbled from the tip. He swallowed as he looked up and found that Brian had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. "Go on," he said as he washed the head with his tongue.

Coming back down at the sound of Justin's voice, Brian continued, though somewhat incoherently. "It's a machine, a relax, it's Italian, from Italy..."

Justin smiled and wondered if Brian even knew what he was talking about anymore. He swooped down and took the entire leaking member into his mouth until he felt it nudge the back of his throat and heard Brian gasp. He wrapped his lips around the base tightly, slowly backing up inch by pulsating inch until he reached the head and sucked it hard as his tongue teased the slit. 

"Ohhhh. Eighteen. Hundred. Aaaah. Dollars. Oh, God!!" Brian yelped as he grabbed Justin's hair and tried desperately to buck his hips into the blond's mouth.

Justin moved his mouth back down and then up again slowly, lightly grazing the underside of Brian's sensitive dick with his teeth. He rolled and kneaded Brian's balls in his hand. His mouth was watering so much that saliva covered the entire member with every stroke like a warm bath. He tightened his lips and bobbed faster, slowing periodically to make wide swirls around and over the head before diving deeper again. The balls in his hand pulled away as Brian's body tensed, on the verge of coming. 

Brian's hips thrust upward as he arched his back off the bed. Loud moans escaped from his throat that seemed to echo and bounce off the loft walls. He was so close, just a little more and..."Ahhhhhhh." 

Justin pulled up to the head and sucked hard, just as Brian started to cum, shooting stream after stream into his mouth, over his tongue and down his throat. He sucked like a powerful vacuum until every last drop had been released from his lover's balls. He swallowed it all then let the softened cock slip from his mouth. He crawled back up Brian's torso, placing kisses all the way. He reached Brian's face to find a smile waiting for him. 

"Feel good?" Justin asked with a satisfied smile.

Brian pulled Justin down for a kiss. He slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and swirled it around, searching the crevices for any lingering taste of himself that might still be there. He wrapped his arms tightly around Justin's waist and rolled them over before breaking away from the kiss.

"Brian, do you know what I remember most about the chaise lounge?" Justin asked.

"Hmmm, let's see," Brian started as he looked away pretending to think, "My dick in your mouth?"

"Well, yes, but that's not all. It's..."

"Ice Cream kisses," Brian interrupted.

Justin smiled brightly and his heart swelled at the thought. "You remember them too?"

"Of course I do, they always ended with my dick in your mouth." Brian ended his response with his tongue planted firmly in his cheek.

"Right," Justin responded, smiling and rubbing his hands in his hair.

Brian leaned down, planted a soft kiss on Justin's lips and rolled onto his back next to Justin.

Justin turned to his side, propped up by his elbow, looked intently into Brian's eyes, nudged his hip with his free hand and said, "Rollover. I'm going to spank you while you tell me about the couch."

"It's a sofa, Justin, not a couch, and no, I'm not rolling over." Brian peered back into the pointedly determined blue eyes, hoping to see some sign that Justin had been kidding. That is not what he saw. His eyes said he was dead serious so Brian thought he shouldn't push the issue. Everything that Justin had done so far was to make him feel good so why would he change course now? He would have to trust him. He hated that. "Don't think that I forgot about the little spanking episode that you endured, but trust me when I say that I have no intention of getting a repeat performance on MY ass." Brian lifted up and plopped back down on his stomach. 

"I'll be right back," Justin said as he swatted Brian's ass playfully then bolted off the bed and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of Jim Beam off the counter and returned to the bed. He unscrewed the cap and held the bottle out to Brian. "You want a drink?" 

"Am I going to NEED a drink?" Brian asked as he grabbed the bottle, took several big swigs then handed it back. 

Justin laughed, took the bottle back, screwed the cap on and set it down next to Brian. He moved in between Brian's legs, making him open them wider and sat back on his heels. He placed his hands on Brian's cheeks and kneaded the soft flesh. "Tell me about the SO-FA," Justin said dripping with sarcasm.

Brian's cock stirred beneath him from the attentive massage and he thought that whatever Justin had planned might not be so bad after all. But before the thought could register, Brian felt a firm hand make contact with his ass. His skin stung and he grunted at the unexpected pain and thought he better get with the program...quickly. "It's an Italian Moda Leather Sofa...FUCK!..."

Thwack! Another blow landed right in the same spot. Justin had slapped his ass again, but just as he was about to complain the blond smoothed the sting with a brush of his tongue and a puff of cool air.

"...mmmm....stuffed and packed tight with sterilized goose-down..."

Another smack, this time on the other cheek. 

"...Christ!....the 1995 collection from Ambientiitalia..." His voice became shakey.

Another lick. More cool air.

Brian moaned at the pain then gasped as the moist tongue and soft blowing soothed the heat that spread throughout his body. He squirmed and tensed but didn't struggle or tell Justin to stop. Several more slaps and several more licks and his cheeks were bright red. He wriggled his hips into the mattress, rubbing his aching cock against the cool sheets. For some reason the strange mixture of pain followed by pleasure felt incredible.

"...the Monforte style, named after Monforte San Giorgio of Italy...ahhhh...."

Justin finally stopped the spanking, moved his hands to Brian's hips and lifted him up on all fours in front of him. He licked both cheeks again and soothingly caressed them with his hands. His tongue licked the crack all the way from bottom to top in one long motion and traced around the hole over and over until Brian was rocking back against him.

Brian knew his whole ass was on fire but he longer knew if it was from the stinging sensation on his cheeks or the moist appendage exploring the depths of his crack. 

Justin grabbed the JB and opened it again. "How much was it?" He held it close and tilted the bottle slightly, allowing the alcohol to drip down Brian's crack. He followed the liquid with his tongue, lapping it all up. He poured and licked again, pausing to nibble on the sensitive flesh. He put the bottle down, spread Brian's ass cheeks apart and attacked his hole. He licked and kissed it, then curled his tongue to probe inside. 

"$6,700.00," Brian moaned and pushed back, he wanted more. He clenched his fists in the sheets as Justin's tongue plunged deep into his hole. He rocked his hips up and down, fucking himself on the curled appendage. 

Justin moved one of his hands to his lover's cock and began to stoke it nice and slow. He didn't want Brian to get off this way, he just wanted him to feel good. With his free hand he reached for the bottle, poured again and drank it in as it spilled over his lover's hole. He licked and nibbled some more as Brian continued to moan and writhe in front of him. Releasing his grip on Brian's cock, he put the bottle back down and kneaded the cheeks as he gave one last kiss before softly swatting his ass again. "Rollover."

Brian sighed at the loss, having thoroughly enjoyed all the sensations. He turned to sit up, slow and deliberate in his movements until he was sure that his stinging ass wouldn't be too sensitive to sit on. He grabbed the bottle of Beam and took several big gulps. "That felt really good Justin, but I'm not sure I get the connection to the sofa." 

Justin leaned in to kiss Brian's mouth and tasted the lingering flavor of the Jim Beam. "Well, you said you remember the spanking...." a wicked grin formed on his lips, remembering how they had been interrupted when he was sprawled across Brian's lap, his ass exposed, receiving his playful spanking. He leaned in and kissed Brian again then pulled away with a saddened look. "...I remember when you were upset about Lindsay marrying that French guy. You got up in the middle of the night, poured yourself some Beam and sat on the couch, I mean sofa..."

The corners of Brian's mouth turned up slightly at Justin's correction.

"...thinking about Gus with the glass in your hand. I tried to, I wanted so much to make you feel better, but..."

"Hmmmm," Brian acknowledged the memory and placed a kiss on Justin's forehead. "You did make me feel better."

Justin smiled and his heart flip-flopped in his chest. He leaned in for another kiss, pushing Brian onto his back. "I have lots of memories of your stuff, Brian, ready for my favorite?" Justin crawled on top of Brian and settled down straddling his slender hips, gently scratching his firm chest and stomach.

"Let me guess, it's the $5,000.00 AQUOS Liquid Crystal television."

"No, Brian. You only had that for one day. Hardly enough time to make lasting memories." Justin raked his nails over his lover's sensitive nipples and pinched them until they hardened.

"Mmmmm, then it must be the entertainment center. The $2,000.00 Harman Kardon stereo system that you used to listen to your favorite CD. The one by that guy..."

Justin grimaced at who Brian might be talking about.

"...that bald guy, Moby."

Justin sighed with relief and shook his head but let Brian continue. He loved hearing the things that Brian remembered about him. It gave him chills because it meant Brian had been paying attention. 'How could I have ever been so wrong?' Justin thought as he leaned down and swirled his tongue over the stiffened nubs.

"Or...the $2,000.00 Sony DVD Dream System so you could watch The Yellow Submarine for the ten-thousandth time."

Justin laughed as he sat back up.

Brian figured he had hit the right chord and said with a smirk, "And now you want my submarine to dive deep into your ocean?" He squeezed the ass that straddled his thighs.

"Mmmm, nice thought, but, no." Justin reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube and a condom. "The night you picked me up and brought me back here...." He brought the condom to his mouth, ripped the package open leaving the torn-off part between his teeth and blew it up in the air with a puff, just like Brian had done that first night. "...I was mesmerized at all the things in the loft, the decor, the sleek lines. I was so scared, but in a good way..." He removed the latex disc from the wrapper and handed it to Brian. "...You stipped down and poured water over your head. It dripped over your face and body. It was so hot. You were so beautiful. I thought that I had seen the face of God..."

Brian took the condom and moved his hands to put it on his own cock. 

Justin stopped him and leaned down for a gentle kiss then pulled away. "Put it on me. Go on, slip it on my dick," Justin said, repeating Brian's exact words.

Brian looked up at Justin and saw the same face that he remembered seeing that night when Justin stood across the room. A face taut with determination, eyes questioning what was to come, but filled with lust and desire. He didn't understand the connection to his belongings but he knew what Justin's intentions were. Even if the tables had turned, reliving that night would never be a bad thing. He did as Justin instructed.

Justin, pleased with Brian's willingness to continue went on with his story. "I looked behind you..." He moved to settle in between Brian's legs. "...and I saw..." He lifted Brian's left leg to his shoulder and then his right one. "...the naked guy on the wall staring back at me." He popped the top of the lube and squeezed some into Brian's hole.

Brian smiled and pretended to whince, "It's cold." He knew what to say.

Justin smiled back, "It'll heat up." Justin's heart beat faster in his chest. He never really knew how much Brian remembered about that night, but obviously he had remembered a lot. He was playing his part perfectly.

Justin positioned his sheathed cock at the entrance, grabbed around Brian's thighs and slowly pushed in. "You told me to always remember it, that no matter who I was with, you would always be there..." He pulled out slowly and pushed in again.

Brian gasped, arched his back and tilted his head back.

"...You were right, you've always been there and I'll always remember it." He leaned forward, folding Brian in half and kissed him hard, plunging his tongue deep inside his lover's mouth as his dick plunged deeper into his ass. As Justin pulled away, leaving Brian struggling to catch his breath, he said, "Tell me about the Naked Guy."

In between labored breaths, Brian asked, "Justin, you want me to talk NOW?"

"Yes, please, tell me," Justin replied as he plunged deeper and licked Brian's neck up to his jaw.

Brian arched again and turned his head, giving the blond more access to the tender flesh. "I don't think I can," he gasped as Justin nibbled his ear and his body tensed.

"Just relax. Concentrate. We're gonna take this slow and easy." He placed his hand on Brian's cheek and turned his head back to face him then kissed him again. "Does this feel good?" he asked, pushing in deeper.

"Fuck, yeah."

Justin pulled all the way out. "Then tell me." He plunged in again, right down to the root, his pubic hair tickling Brian's balls.

Brian licked his lips and began to talk. "It's an original painting by Attila Richard Lukacs..." A swift intake of air as Justin pulled out. "...he was born in 1962. In Canada. Alberta." Justin pushed in again. Brian released his breath and gripped Justin's thighs.

Justin leaned back on his knees, flattening Brian's back to the bed. "Tell me more." He grabbed each of Brian's legs by the ankle and used them as leverage to keep his weight off of the man. He rocked all the way in, then pulled all the way out with each thrust, moving his wide cock head in and out of the tight opening.

Brian closed his eyes tightly and one arm flew over his head. Breathing in rhythm with each pass of Justin's head against his outer ring, he tried so hard to talk about the naked guy but found his thoughts to be filled with the pleasures that Justin was giving him instead.

"Brian."

He tried again. "He spent ten years in Berlin. He moved to New York...."

Justin put Brian's legs back on his shoulders, leaned forward and continued to push in and out, slowly increasing the pace. 

Brian moaned. "...Lukacs is predominantly known for his series of...oh fuck...paintings of males skinheads, primates and American military cadets...aaahh" 

Justin reached down, wrapped his fist around Brian's cock and starting jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"...I bought it at a gallery here in the Pitts that Lindsay took me to. Oh, God! I'm so close...it was $46,000.00." Brian's whole body tensed as he neared orgasm.

Justin leaned forward again. "You ready?" Brian answered by shaking his head and with that Justin covered his mouth with a crushing kiss. Their tongues dueled inside each other's mouth. Justin picked up speed with incredible intensity but never broke the kiss. They were both moaning loudly as Justin finally pulled away to finish them off with a few more tugs and deep plunges.

Brian's body began to shake and convulse as his mind-blowing orgasm took him over the edge. His normally quiet demeanor during orgasm took a nose dive and he wailed incoherently as the hot fluid flew from the tip of his cock and landed across his chin, chest and belly.

Justin felt the muscles of Brian's hole tighten around his dick and he exploded. "Oh God!" he wailed as his balls spasmed and the cum erupted from his shaft, shooting deep inside his lover's ass and filling the condom with his silky spunk. 

Justin leaned down, licked the cum off Brian's chin and pressed a kiss onto his lips. They shared Brian's sweet taste, both of them moaning in delight. 

Justin broke the kiss, drew back and smiled, keeping his eyes fixed on Brian's as he slowly withdrew and disposed of the condom. He lowered the long legs from his shoulders one at a time, placing soft kisses across the ankles then crawled up beside his lover and plopped down on his back. They laid there silent for several minutes, trying to calm their ragged breathing. 

When he was finally able to move and speak, Justin asked, as he got up and walked towards the bathroom, "So, did that feel as good for you as it did for me the first time?"

Brian laughed hesitantly, still a little out of breath. He brought his hands to his head and ran his fingers briskly back and forth through his hair. "Do you even have to ask?"

Justin returned with a towel and cleaned off Brian's chest and stomach. He started to get back up when Brian grabbed his arm and held him still. 

"It felt good, Justin," Brian said with absolute sincerity in his voice.

Justin knew what Brian was really telling him and after hearing the words, he felt something stir deep in his gut and move its way up his body until it lodged in his throat, rendering him unable to verbally respond. He threw the towel on the floor, stretched out on his side beside Brian and nudged him onto his side as well. He slid up behind the man, bringing the warmth of the heavy duvet with him and wrapped his arm around his lover's slender waist, spooning him tightly while kissing his shoulder.

Brian placed his hand over Justin's that was resting on his chest and entertwined their fingers. 

Justin listened to Brian's breathing get deeper and further apart. He knew sleep was creeping closer and would soon take him over. "Brian," Justin whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"You know, I'm right behind you." Brian didn't respond but Justin felt the man's long fingers squeeze tighter around his and he knew that he had been heard. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

When the sun began to shine brightly through the window, Brian awoke to find them in the same position as they were when they'd drifted off the night before. He released his grip on Justin's hand, scooted over, rolled onto his back and let out a deep breath. The loss of warmth provided by Brian's body next to him woke Justin instantly. He looked up with squinted eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight. "Mmmm, good morning," Justin said through a big yawn.

Brian chuckled. He raised up onto his elbows, pushing down into the mattress. The bottle of Jim Beam rolled out from under the pillow and rested against his arm. He took the bottle and held it up then looked at Justin with an arched eyebrow and a sly grin.

Justin laughed, recalling the night before. His cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink.

Brian said, pretending to be sad, "My stuff is still gone."

Justin leaned up on one elbow, still laying on his side and said, "Brian, I thought I was successful last night in showing you that as long as we have our memor..."

Brian stopped the speech with a brief kiss on the blond's mouth then pulled away. He locked his eyes on Justin's and said, "I pay attention, Justin, I have you and that is the only thing that matters. Right?"

Justin just smiled in answer to his lover's question. Brian had understood, and really, what more could he ask for? He had Brian and Brian had him. Life was good.


End file.
